The Battle
by Dr.Chicken
Summary: A Star Wars Harry Potter crossover. Involves the Obi Wan vs Anakin scene, only its Ron vs Harry. My first fanfiction ever!


The Battle

Written by Dr. Chicken

Harry and Ron had started hating each other in the 7th year of Hogwarts. Two years later Ron joined Voldemort's side and became a Death Eater. Ron had not told his wife Hermione about his evil doings but instead came up with some silly little lie to avoid it. Voldemort gave Ron a task to go to the Soul Pool island of Laquench and destroy it, again he told a silly little lie to Hermione about this. Harry found out about Ron turning to the dark side and quickly rushed to Hermione to tell her.

"Hermione, your sweet love Ronald has turned to Voldemort's side," said Harry.

"How could you Harry, I trusted you Ron has told me that you tried to overrun Hogwarts and now you say that Ron has gone to You Know Who's side arrgh!" screamed Hermione.

"Hermione, you must believe me, head to Laquench that is where Ron is, he's doing a task for Voldemort he is destroying the island," yelled Harry annoyed of Ron's lies.

"Arrgh, I'm disgusted with you," Hermione said as she charged out of the room.

Harry knew that Hermione would get suspicious of what he had said so he quickly hopped in her Jaguar XK8 boot. Surely enough twenty-five minutes later Hermione came and hopped in the car.

MEANWHILE IN LAQUENCH

"Ron I sense your love Hermione is coming to the island," Voldemort said ghostly in Ron's mind.

"Yes master I will be ready," he replied.

"Avada Kedavra," Ron yelled as he killed a Laquench Slug.

BACK TO THE XK8

"I hope what Harry said about my Ronald isn't true," Hermione thought to herself. "We're here finally," she said to herself.

Hermione pulled up in the Laquench car park (if you're wondering how she drove to the island when it's a island well her car flies as well as normal drives, good old magic). She walked up to the entrance door and was about to knock when Ron walked out of the door.

"Hello my love," said Ron

Ron was just about to kiss her when Hermione said:

"Ron, Harry said that you turned to Voldemort's side, that isn't true is it?"

Ron thought to himself about how he found out, but then realized that he hadn't answered her question for over twenty seconds.

"Umm… Of course not my love Harry is a backstabbing liar," he said.

"Good cause I love you and I was worried," she said.

"He is in the trunk," Voldemort said ghostly into Ron's mind.

Just at that moment Harry jumped out of the boot of the car wand at the ready.

"Liar… you brought him here to kill me," Ron said angrily "Crucio!"

Hermione fell to the ground screaming in pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Ron I didn't I…AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" she screamed in agony.

"Take the curse off now Ron," Harry said.

"Never! You turned her against me," he replied.

"Your own anger and lust for power has already done that." Harry said.

"Expelliarmus!" shouted Harry. Ron went flying back about two metres and the 'Crucio' curse almost instantly coming off Hermione. Hermione lay there knocked unconscious on the ground. Harry yelled "Accio ambulance" An ambulance came flying down to Hermione's need. Harry paid the ambulance the two dollars fifty required for injured transport and walked back to Ron.

"Now lets finish this," said Harry. Ron and Harry ran into the building flying curses at each other.

"I am now stronger than ever!" Ron said whilst running.

"Smokdifiles" yelled Harry as a jet of smoke fired out of his wand. Ron was running around in circles for he could not see from the smoke.

"Arrgh… Clearnies" he said the smoke instantly disappeared. They both ran into the building, which was surrounded, by a soul lake. Harry and Ron stared at each other wands at the ready.

"Let's do this the dueling way!" Harry said. Ron and Harry walked up to each other, bowed then walked back ready to attack.

"Bladess," they both yelled as a red blade came out of Ron's wand and a blue one out of Harry's. The fighting went on for hours until Ron threw his wand-blade at Harry, missing him it hit the pole holding them up from the soul pool and they slowly started to sink. Ron quickly ran to the side of the building and grabbed his wand while Harry held on to dear life. Until Harry spotted a hovering pad above the soul lake, he quickly jumped down onto it. Ron saw where Harry had gone at the corner of his eye and quickly followed. The pad flew along going at an amazing speed considering the weight it was holding.

Harry and Ron had seized their blade spell and where now firing spells at each other. As they zoomed along Harry spotted a high ground on the side of the soul lake he leaped to it. Ron quickly turned of the engine of the hover pad.

"Don't try Ron I have the higher ground!" Harry said.

"You underestimate my power" Ron said. Ron leaped up into the air trying to get to Harry. Harry yelled out 'Bladess' and chopped off Ron's legs.

"Arrrrrrrrgh," screamed Ron in pain worse than Hermione's.

"You were like a brother to me Ron, I can't believe what you have done!" Harry sobbed.

"I HATE YOU!" screamed Ron in pain. Harry grabbed Ron's wand and left. Later on the souls from the soul lake latched on to him biting him up and burning his hair.

"Avada Kedavra" Voldemort yelled killing all the souls on Ron.

IN VOLDEMORT'S SECRET LOCATION:

Voldemort pointed his wand at Ron's legs. Silver legs appeared instantly. Voldemort outstretched his hand and a death eater suit was immediately placed over Ron, the mask protecting his face. Ron drew a great gasping breath Vader-style, and almost instantaneously the classic Darth Vader music emitted from the nearest boom box.

"You will now be known as Death Eater Lust!" Voldemort said.

"Hermione, is she alive?" Ron asked.

"I'm afraid … you killed her." Voldemort replied.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How could I have done that? No it's impossible! I only held her on the curse for a little while! No, no, no ,no my love gone because of me!" yelled Ron as he banged his head against the wall which would incredibly hurt since he just had surgery done there for his face.

"Anyway Ron, she was a burden for us she would have found out anyway and would have left you then, I foresaw it!" he said.

"Never…" Ron muttered.

MEANWHILE IN THE HOSPITAL WITH HARRY AND THE INJURED HERMIONE:

"Doctor, is she going to be alright?" Harry asked. The doctor turned back to Harry with a sad look.

"I'm afraid she's only barely alive to name her two children, we are going to have to do a caesarian section," the doctor replied. Harry looked astonished from the moment he had said her two children.

"Children, Doctor she has twins? What gender?" Harry asked.

"One girl and one boy." replied the doctor. "Since you are the only person that Hermione will trust at this point I'm sure, it is your decision which families they will go to."

"I can deal with that," Harry answered.

"Ok then, I am just going to give Padme – er, I mean Hermione some more morphine," said the doctor. He cut open the uterus section and took out the two babies cutting their umbilical cords, and then stitched the uterus back up. Hermione woke up with still a slight bit of pain.

"Now, Hermione I'm afraid you only have about one minute to live because of your husband Ron so if you could please name your child's." asked the doctor insensitively.

"I un-der-d-d-stand show me th-e child-s-s," Hermione stammered.

"Boy," the doctor said giving Hermione the boy baby.

"James," she said

"Girl," the doctor said as he gave Hermione the other baby.

"Lily," Hermione said as she let loose of her life.

"Accio Social Service Van," the doctor yelled, a white van with pictures of babies on the side came whizzing in the air to the hospital park. "Accio coffin!" Again the same thing happened only it was a coffin.

"Sniff … Sniff,' cried Harry looking at Hermione's dead body while he could because the doctor was carrying it into the coffin.

"Harry go and take these babies to the social van," the doctor asked.

"Yes doctor as you wish," Harry replied. He ran holding James and Lily in his hands and he also wondered why she had picked the same name as his parents, he reached the social van and gave them the babies and then paid for any of the damage on the way here that was one hundred and eighty – five dollars.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
